annabeth and percy
by greek geek johnna
Summary: Annebeth is tired of Percy being a jerk ever since they started high school she want's to find the old percy that she use to know and bring him out
1. Chapter 1

annebeth

"No Thalia I got to go talk to you later." I said to Thalia my best friend ever since kindergarten.

Hi im Annebeth Chase im 17 and in my senior year. See I have had this crush on a boy name Percy and Thalia was asking me to go to a party which im the biggest nerd so no one would like me their , including Percy see we are enemies so we hate each other.

Im walking through the halls right know until I come to the populars hall I was about to until

"Hey chase" I heard a voice, a male voice.

"what?" I said angrily. I turned around to come face to face with a green eyed freak.

"What are you doing down this. Have you heard no nerds" he said

"Well seaweed brain I wouldn't have to go down this hall if my best friend was here." I said looking for thalia I forgot to say something when I was talking to her.

"Don't ever call me that again" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the nearest hall where nobody was

Have I said that me and Percy use to be best friends until he became a lot popular and I became a geek.

Why did you forget that we use to be best friends I said looking at the necklace Percy gave me when I was 12 . It was an owl that has diamonds for eyes; on the back it has mine and his uncials.

I started running away to the girls bathroom. I miss my old Percy he was not a complete jerk. He was kind, sweet, funny, and awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Annebeth pov

I run in to a stall and sit on the toilet and bring my knees up to my chest. I grab for my bag and pull out my diary.

September 21,

Dear diary I hate seeing Percy being a jerk the way he acts I have to bring the old Percy back and it has to be done right.

Right then and there I hear someone come and check every stall until it landed on mine. I looked at the shoes and saw that they were Percy's shoes. I hurried and put my diary away.

"Come out Annebeth" he said. He kept on trying until he gave up he walked out. I gave it a little time before I went to class. I am so glad that I got there on time.

**~ don't mind me lalalalololo~**

The first half of school went by pretty fast. Know I'm at lunch with Thalia, Juniper, Katie, and Piper. I walk up to them and they all fell quite. I sat between Thalia and Katie.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. I nodded

"I'm fine." I said. "Can we not talk about it I don't want talk about it"

And right on cue he walk up to me and sat down. I looked at him in shock. He started eating his food like he was supposed to sit with us. Iclooked at my friends they looked exactly how I did.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I thought about the old Percy" he started "so I'm going to start sitting with you."

I just kept staring at him in shock.

"Can four of my buddies come sit with us I feel uncomfortable sitting with all girls?" he asked. I looked at my friends and they nodded there head's. he took that as a yes and waved for his friends to come over. Nico, Grover, Travis, and Jason came over.

This is going to be the longest lunch ever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I have not been on that much. I have been stuck at my dads and grandma's. since school is starting im only posting a chapter once a week u might get lucky if I'm with my mom**

**~love laugh percabeth**

Annabeth's pov

So right know I'm sitting with Percy and his four friends and my four friends.

"hey, Thals what is going on?"I asked. I had a scowel on my face

" I really don't know" Thalia said. " but I think it is funny how Piper and Jason keep on blushing when their hands touch under the table."

I smiled. I looked over at Percy who was talking to Nico, I think he felt me look over at him because he turned around , I looked down at my plate and blushed he smirked. I don't know what to do show the real wside of him or let him be **( I really want to hear all your answers about it)**

~ **don't mind me lalalaalalalalalolololo~ **

I just got out of school and im walking home from school with Thalia

When Percy and Nico walk up to us.

"hey" both of them said at the exact same time

" hi, what do u guys want" I said

" we wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house" percy asked

" ummm….okay" I said looking at Thalia.

~ Percy's house~

We made our way through the front door. Percy put his key in the front door.

"mom I'm home I brought friends" Percy said

" ohh good I made cookies" sally said

I walked into the kitchen and she dropped everything (which was a fork and a glass of water) and squealed , she ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

" oh my gods Annabeth look at you." She said. " your so grown up and beautiful."

I smiled "thank you" I said. I take a look at Percy and he is smiling.

We all grab a cookie and ran to Percy's room, it hasn't changed abet I looked around and saw a picture when me and Perce were 12 and I kissed him on the cheek. I felt a head on my shoulder and I knew right away that it was Percy see right know is my Percy , not the jerk Percy which I love my Percy.

" remember that day?" Percy asked

"yah" I said " I won capture the flag and you started pouting so I kissed your cheek"

"did not"

" yah you did" I said turning around to face him. Nico and Thalia were down stairs watching tv.

He started leaning in then I started leaning in. I bent down and he banged into the wall, I started cracking up. He glared at me. He started to smirk. Uh oh. I tried to run away but he already started tickling me. He picked me up and took me down and threw me on the couch for the rest of the day we watched movies and ate popcorn.

**So I will try to update soon but im really busy this week. I hope you love it. I have been sort of sad this weak that is why I haven't been updating my dad and step mom broke up sorry.**

**Thanks . review**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's pov

Right know me Thalia,nico, and percy arewatching a movie.

Nico and Thalia are getting closer and closer every time I look at them, it is so weird because they hate each other hilarious. Around thirty minutes into the movie I feel asleep.

When I woke up I was covered with a blanket and my head was in someone's lap I look up and it was Percy's. He looked down and saw that I was awake.

"hey look the princess is awake" he said. I gave him my famous glare.

"do you want some pizza" he asked, I got off and took his.

He grabbed it from my hand.

"Hey, I was eating that" I wine, when do I ever wine oh my gods he can not get to me. That would be hard to get over.

**Hey guys sorry again I have been not updating.**

**Until I get 15 reviews im not going to do anymore chapters. Again so sorry for not updating I have been very busy in school im learning how to play the trumpet yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys this is the next chapter I was super bored and I thought hey instead of sitting around on my lazy butt I should write so here I am.**

Annabeth pov

Last night when I got home from school I fell straight for my bed.

I just woke up and brushed my teeth and is listening to music and dancing around on my bed. When someone nock on my door.

I said come in and my little brothers Mathew and Bobby where standing there.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked

"There is someone here for you" they said together "it is a boy he is waiting down stair."

I got dressed in a pair of converse, a white shirt with a logo on it, and some jean short. When I went down stairs I notice that Percy was standing in my doorway.

"Hi , wass up" I asked him

"I was wondering if we can invite my friends and your friends to the mall." He asked

"Yah sure let me go call them. Is there a book store in the mall?" I asked

"wise girl" I think he mumbled **(spelling tell me)**the he said a little bit louder "yah I think so.

**~lalalalalalalloloolloolo~**

At the mall

We all went off and said we will meet up to get something to eat.

Me and percy went off to go look at surf boards and skateboards. (He dragged me with him why did I say yes.) but after that I get to pick out five books so yayy.

"Hey, do you like this surf board" he asked it was kind of girlyif you ask me.

" Yah it is cool I like the design" I said

"Cool I am getting it for you." He said. What!

"No percy you don't have to buy that don't even get it im fine" but by the time I said that he already bought it. While we were walking to the book store are hands kept on touching. I wish we could just hold hands. My wish just came true he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear I will do my best to change. So I leaned in closer to him.

By the time we got to the bookstore i already have all five of my books.

"wooh , your fast" the cashier said " I like that" I noticed that percy was getting jealous.

"Why thank you" I said I look up "u have a buggy hanging from your nose" Percy started laughing and the cashier started crying. What a baby I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him out of the store.

We looked around and saw nico and thalia making out so I went up to them and cleared my throught the jumped apart and banged into something it was hilarious.

" What are you two doing?" percy said coming up behind me putting his hand on my side.

"Surprise" they said at the exact same time while blushing

" why is percy's hand on your side?" thalia asked. We both looked down and blushed. " Are you two together.

"Um… ugh…we

**Cliffy. I know sorry guys. So I wanted to have a vote if I should bring Reyna in the story. I am thinking about putting jeyna for a while. But tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE U GUYS!**


	6. sorry guys

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating so soon I hate not having a computer at my moms and dads house, either way Im sorry but I am going to delete this story. I know sorry but if you stick around I will make a new story soon since I got my computer back**

**Love ya!**


End file.
